custombioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Underground Parties 2 "Demitoa against Bioalien"
thumb|250px|"Demitoa against Bioalien" thumb|left|"Demitoa against Bioalien" Einleitung: R'ahgost war sauer. Er hatte in nur einer Woche über 210 Demitoa verloren. Dies verdeutlichte ih, das sein erscheinen in Metru Nui doch nicht so unauffällig gewesen war. Er wahr von einem gerade verlorenen Krieg in einen neuen Krieg gerutscht. Aber dieser Krieg unterschied sich sehr deutlich von dem anderen. Diesmal kannte er seine Gegner nicht, was ihm ein gezieltes Vorgehen erschwerte. '''E'in weitres Ptoblem war das seine Truppen, auch wenn sie noch immer Zahlenmäßig sehr hoch war, diese Mega Metropole nicht kannten. Sein Gegner hingegegen schon. Auch die mit abstand sehr brachiale Vorgehensweise seines Gegners ließ darauf schliesen das diese den Untergrund nicht teilen wollten. Eines hatte er jetzt schmerzhaft fest stellen müssen, im Untergrund gab es noch andere mächtige und grausame Feinde. '''Er war nicht alleine Entwicklung U'nbemerkt von allem was in den Tagen und Nächten passierte, hing der Kokon in einer Ecke der Höhle ohne das sich etwas in ihm regte. Doch die eisige Oberfläche des Kokons wurde langsam, ganz langsam rissig. Nach und nach vielen die Schalen aus gefrorenem Wasser von dem Kokon und gab ihn frei. Eine klebrige halbtranzparente Flüssigkeit tropfte auf dem Boden. Etwas in dem Kokon bewegte sich und drückte hier und da an die weiche Haut des Kokons. Ein kräftiger Ruck durchfuhr das klebrige Gehänge und es began Leben in ihm. Das Wesen in dem Kokon wuchs und nahm langsam eine Form an. Es labte sich an der Flüssigkeit und verarbeitete die Vitamine und Nährstoffe. Das Wesen sah seine Umwelt noch nicht, denn es war immer noch Blind. Dennoch verspürte es die Kälte seiner Umgebung. In der dritten Woche öffnetten sich die Augen und es sah durch den Kokon hindurch seine verschwommen Umgebung. Vor lautere hellem Glitzern erkannte es nichts. Die Flüssigkeit neigte sich dem Ende bald war es Zeit zum Schlüpfen. Nach einer weiteren Woche war die närstoffreiche Flüssigkeit verbraucht und das Wesen sah wieder aus dem Kokon in seine trostlose weise Glitzerwelt. Mit einen kräftigen Ruck durchstieß das Wesen den Kokon und sprang ins freie. '''D'as Wesen schritt in der Höhle umher und sah sich um. Diese Welt in der es gelandet war, war kalt und bestand aus Eis und Kristallen. Für andere Lebewesen wäre dieser Ort wohl kaum der richte Lebensraum, doch diesem Wesen gefiel er. Der lange, schmale und leicht gebogene Kopf mit seinen zwei tiefroten Augen war hervoragend geeignet seine Umgebung war zu nehmen. Der Schmale und dünne Körper mit seinen von lauter Krallen besetzten Beinen war exelent zum Klettern zwischen den Eis und Kristallspitzen geeignet. Das Wesen das sich an nichts genaues ausser seinem Namen erinnern konnte fühlte sich sofort wohl in dieser kalten Einöde. Nach dem Allexia, so hies sie einmal, ihre neue Heimat erkundet hatte, fras sie ihren Kokon auf und machte sich auf eine neue Höhle zu finden die ihr mehr als diese hier zusagte. Allexia sah dieses Gebiet jetzt als ihr Revier an und beschloss nur die Wesen, die bereits vor ihr hier waren nicht als Eindringlinge zu erachten. 'N'ach einigen Wochen. Allexia hatte gerade einen Rahi erlegt und nagte an diesem herum, als sie ein komisches etwas erblickte was an einen großen Käfer erinnerte. Aus diesem komischen Käfer sprangen auf einmal Toa, Toa die das Bioalien hier zuvor noch nicht gesehen hatte. Diese schienen etwas zu suchen. Allexia wusste nicht was diese Toa hier finden sollten, denn sie kannte ihr Revier nun in allen Winkeln und auf allen Spitzen. Bis auf einige Rahi gab es hier nichts als Höhlen. Höhlen die nur einen Eingang und Ausgang hatten oder welche die ein System aus mit einander verbundenen Höhlen bildeten. Das Bioalien hoffte das diese ungebetenen Gäste nicht lange hier verweilten. Wachsam nagte sie an dem Rahi weiter bis sie ihn bis auf die Knochen abgenagt hatte. Ihre Neugier zwang sie jetzt dazu die komischen Toa zu beobachten. Sie musste herraus finden was diese hier wollten. Eingedrängt 'I'n den Tagen danach folgten immer mehr Toa und bezogen die Höhlensysteme von Ko Metru. Allexia sa dies mit ernster skepsis und überlegte ob es sinnig wäre, die Eindringlinge zu bekämpfen. So lange es noch Ecken gab, wo hin sie ausweichen konnte würde sich auch nicht angreifen. Doch die Toa drängten sie immer mehr ein. Denn sie erschlossen immer mehr Höhlen und schafften Baugerät und Baumaterial an. Gelegentlich siegte ihre Neugier und sie musste sehen was die Toa in den Höhlen bauten. Viele der Gerätschaften kannte sie nicht, aber ihr Instinkt veriet ihr, das einige dieser Dinge nicht für gute Zwecke erdacht waren. Sie belauschte die Baumeister und erfuhr dadurch, das hier ein Labor errichtet werden sollte. Aber was ist ein Labor, fragte sich das Bioalien. Allexias Magen knurrte und sie wurde langsam hungrig. Sie beschloss erst mal ein Rahi zu fangen um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen. Kaum hatte sie ihre Beute erlegt, als sie wieder auf diese Toa stieß. Diesmal sahen diese sie erschrocken an und feuerten auf sie. Allexia floh mit ihrer Beute. Was habe ich denen getan, fragte sie sich leise während sie weiter an ihrer Beute nagte. '''Für das Bioalien begann eine unruhige Zeit. Immer wieder stieß sie nun auf die Toa, welche auf sie schossen und somit verjagten. Mit jeder weiteren Flucht wuchs das Gefühl, das sie immer weiter Eingedrängt würde. Noch wollte sie es aber nicht wahr haben. In ihrer Höhle an der Spitze einer der Eiskristallberge hatte sie noch ihre Ruhe. Bisher waren die Toa noch nicht so weit in die Ödnis von Ko Metru vorgedrungen. Doch auch hier wendete sich das Blatt. Irgend eine von diesen verdammten Maschinen der Toa ging ein Signal hervor, welches Allexia das Schlafen erschwerte. Manchmal war es so nervend, das dass Bioalien planlos umher rannte um vor dem Signal zu entfliehen. Das war nicht sehr nett, dachte sie und vergrub sich in einem Schneeberg. Diese Nacht ging es und sie fand noch ein bischen Schlaf, aber es würde Schlimmer werden. In der nächsten Nacht fand sie keinen Schlaf und so wurde sie wütend. S'ie beschloss zu den Toa zu gehen und einige ihrer Gerätschaften zu zerstören. Vieleicht würden diese dann gehen. So begann sie die Türen zu zerkratzen oder die Gelenke dieser komischen Käfer an zunagen. Doch die Toa schienen dadurch nicht beeindruckt. Sie bauten ihre Labore oder was auch immer das war weiter aus. Allexia hatte jetzt alle Register gezogen und eingesehen das sie Eingedräng war. Wenn sie nicht bald was passieren würde, würde man sie ganz aus Ko Metru verdrängen. Das würde sie aber nicht zulassen. Dies war ihr Revier. Mein Revier '''D'ie Demitoa traten aus dem Vahkitransporter und warteten auf ihren Archologen und dem Team mit dem Schallgerät. Dieser erschien auch einige Minuten später und wieß die Demitoa an, welche Aufgaben es zu erledigen gab. Vier von Ihnen blieben bei dem Transporter zurück. Das sie jemand beobachtete, merkten sie nicht. Das Wesen, auf was sie die letzte Zeit öffters gestoßen waren, hatte sich nicht mehr gezeigt und so dachten die Toa nicht an dieses. Einer der Demito ging um den Transporter herum und trat den Steg in das Fahrzeug hinauf. Plötzlich riß ihm irgend was die Trittleiter unter den Füßen weg so das er hart auf den Boden viel. Er rollte sich auf den Rücken und sah in zwei tiefrote Augen. Bewegungslos sahen ihn die Augen an bevor die zwei spitzen Fangzähne nach vorne schossen. Der Demitoa röchelte noch dann verdunkelte sich seine Welt für immer. "Weck mal unseren Kumpel!" maulte ein ander Demitoa und schickte einen weitren an den Schläfer zu wecken und ihn an den Wachwechsel zu erinnern. Der, der den Befehl ausgesprochen hatte sah durch das Fenster zu der Luke und sah das entsetzte Gesicht seines Kamaraden. Im nächsten Moment viel dieser ruckartig weg und nur seine Schreie waren zu hören. 'D'ie übrigen 2 rannten um den Transporter herum. Ausser den Protoplasmafützen war nichts mehr von ihren zwei Demibrüdern zusehen. Auf dem Boden zeichnete sich die Spur ab, den das aus den Wunden laufende Protoplasma hinterließ. Sie rannten den Spuren nach und fanden in einer Nische versteckt die beiden toten Demitoa. Zudem hatte der oder die Täter ihnen mit äusserts rauhen Mitteln den Herzstein entfehrnt und mitgenommen. "Wir müssen Alarm schlagen!" schrie der Eine doch an stelle einer Antwort hörte er nur Schreie. Er drehte sich um und sah wie der andere Demi von einer kaumerkennbaren Gestalt in schnellem Tempo vortgeschliefen wurde. Der Archeologe und sein Team kehrten zum Vahkitransporter zurück und suchten die vier Demis die hier eigendlich Wache schieben sollten. Sie fanden nur noch den einen der sich panisch und verstört im Vahkitransporter versteckt hatte. Seiner Geschichte konnten sie keinen Glauben schenken. 'R'ahgos und der Matoraner hörten sich ebenfalls die Geschichte des Demitoa an. Sie glaubten diesem, aber aus einem anderen Grund. Nach dem der Toa gegangen war, wandte sich der Matoraner an Rahgos, "denkst du gerade das gleiche wie ich?" "Ja!" antwortete Rahgos, "das tue ich!" "Last mir meine Generäle hier erscheinen!" befahl er seinem Assistenten und Schreiber. Alle Generäle waren am Abend in Rahgos Büro. "Ihr bekommt von mir einen Sonderbefehl!" sprach er, "irgend wo hier in Ko Metru lebt ein Wesen, das ihr fangen sollt!" In seiner Planerleuterung vergas er bewusst, dass dieses Wesen gefährlich war. Die Demi Toa riefen zur großen Jagd auf. Doch nach den ersten sehr Protoplasma reichen Zwischenfällen stellten sich die ersten die Frage wer war hier Jäger und wer Beute? Die Demis hatten versucht Allexia mit einem Netz zu fangen doch das Bioalien befreite sich aus diesem gerade zu leicht. 'D'er klingenbesetzte Schweif schoß nach vorn und durchbohrte einen Demitoa. Einweiter endete mit einem Bissen und Tritten des Bioaliens. Wieder ein anderer versuchte sich unter Allexia hindurch zu rollen doch diese drehte sich um und durchbohrte den Toa von der Schulter an bis zur Hüfte mit ihrem krallenartigen Vorderbein. Die anderen ergriffen panisch die Flucht. Ab diesem heftigsten Jagdvorfall ließ Rahgos die Suche nach dem Bioalien vorläufig einstellen. Aber nur damit seine Leute sich wieder beruhigen würden. Unruhe 'I'm Hanga der Vahkitransporter schoben die Wachen Doppelschicht. Insgesamt 12 Demitoa teilten sich den Wachdienst, denn nirgends wo konnte man vor diesem Wesen wirklich sicher sein. Das leise Knistern nahmen sie nicht war. Einer der Demitoa suchte im Transporter weil er dort etwas gehört haben wollte. Immer hielt er seine 2 Demibrüder im Auge die an der Fahrzeugtür warteten. Aufeinmal viel die Tür zu und der Toa sah schnell zu dem Fenster in dieser. Im nächsten Moment waren wegfallende Schatten zu sehen gefolgt von einem Protoplasmaschwall der gegen das Fenster spritzte. Der Toa sprang in Deckun und hoffte das er nicht bemerkt worden war. Vor ihm begann sich der Boden aufzubeulen und er drehte sich um. Der Boden brach auf als er in Richtung Tür spang. Das Wesen hatte seinen Fuß erwischt und ihn wieder hart auf den Boden befödert. Langsam aber sicher zog es den Demitoa auf den großen Riss im Fahrzeugboden zu. Der Toa sah die leuchtenden Augen des Wesen, wie sie ihm immer näher kamen. 'E'in weiterer Demi der sich jetzt ebenfalls dem Transporter näherte sah auf die Fenster des Fahrzeugabteils und das sie verschmiert waren, von innen mit Protoplasma verschmiert. Die anderen 8 eilten zu ihm als sich das Wesen vor ihnen Aufbäumte. Drei von ihnen schossen und trafen Allexia. Das Beteubungsmittel wirkte sofort. Das Bioalien sackte zusammen und blieb tief schlafend liegen. Als Allexia wieder ihre Augen öffnette, musste sie feststellen, das sie in einer komischen Maschine Gefangen war. Sie alles um sie herum sehen, aber sich nicht mehr bewegen. Da sehen ich nun was passieren muss, dachte sich das Bioalien. Ich habe sie ja angegriffen und nun stecke ich in einem Dingsda fest was ich nicht einmal kenne. Sollte ich mich befreinen können, sagte sie zu sich, werde ich diese Toa in Ruhe lassen. Das Bioalien sah jetzt auch den Anführer den die Toa Rahgos nannten. Dieser wurde immer von einem Matoraner begleitet. 'A'llexia schüttelte ihren Kopf als der Matoraner ihr eine Probe ihres Protoplasmas abnahm. Was soll das, fragte sie sich wieder. Was wollen die mit meinen Protoplasma? In der Nacht begann sie an den Schnallen und Knebeln zu nagen bis diese nachgaben. Das Bioalien suchte das weite. Die Demis, die ihr auf ihrer Flucht begegnetten, rannte sie jetzt einfach nur um. Sie hatte das Interrese am vernichten ihres Gegners wieder verloren. So lange sie Frei sein konnte wollte sie es auch. Da sie jetzt die Erfahrung gemacht hatte, das Gewalt mit Gefangenschaft bestraft werden konnte, verzichtete sie lieber auf die Gewalt zu gunsten ihrer Freiheit. Und obwohl sie die Angriffe eingestellt hatte hielt die Unruhe unter den Demitoa weiter an. Doch diesmal war nich sie der Grund. Etwas anderes schürrte die Unruhe unter den Demitoa. Das Bioalien wusste wieder mal nicht was es wohl seien konnte. Sprechen können! 'A'llexia belauerte die drei Demitoa schon eine ganze Stunde lang. Ihr Interrese galt nur dem Träger eines komioschen Gerätes oder besser gesagt nur dem Gerät. Dieses Gerät ermöglichte den Toa mit anderen Toa zu sprechen, welche nicht hier vor Ort waren. Das Bioalien erhoffte sich etwas von dieser Maschine. Aber sie musste sie erst einmal in ihren Besitzt bringen. Die beiden Demis die ihren Funker beschützen sollten schossen wie verückt auf da Bioalien doch traf keiner von ihnen. Allexia indes holte aus und sprang auf einen von ihnen zu. Sie packte ihn und zog ihn vor ihre Augen. Der Demi zitterte am ganzen Körper. Dann schnellte die Stirn des Bioaliens nach vorn und der Toa verlor das Bewusstsein. Der ander zog zwei Flammenpistolen und wollte gerade abdrücken als die Klingenschwanzspitze die Waffen zerschnitt. Der Demi suchte nach seinem Messer doch der Fuß des Bioaliens traf ihn zu erst. Völlig benebelt viel er auf dem Boden. 'A'ls er wieder zu sich kam musster er feststellen, das er in einer ledrigen und klebrigen Masse gefangen war. Aber er und sein ander Demibruder lebten noch. Sie hörten nur ihren Funker schreien. Allexia verstand nur zugut das der Toa herum schrie, aber sie tat ihm ja noch nicht einmal weh. Sie hielt lediglich seinen Fuß fest das dieser nicht fliehen konnte. Mit ihrem andern Fuß drückte sie den Toa wieder auf den Boden und näherte sich mit ihrem Kopf dem Rücken des Toa. Die bewegungsunfähigen Wachen sahen mit gequälten Augen zu und rechneten mit dem Schlimmsten. Die beiden spitzen Fangzähne schnellten aud den Rückenzu. Doch sie berühten ihn nur so seicht, das sie die Gurte durchtrennten an dem das Funkgerät befestigt war. Nach dem sie ihre Beute, das Funkgerät hatte ließ sie den Demitoa los. Dieser rannte blind links gerade aus gegen die Höhlen wand und viel ohmmächtig um. 'A'llexia wandte sich nun wieder den beinden Demis zu die sie in Schleim gefangen hielt zu. Diese begannen wieder zu Schreien als ihre Schweifklinge herab sauste. Die beiden Toa schlossen die Augen und spürten nichts, gar nichts. Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnetten, waren sie wieder frei. Sie sammelten ihren Funker, der etwas komisch herumtorkelte ein und gingen. Einer der Demis sah noch einmal zu dem Bioalien herüber und zeigte eine dankende Geste. Allexia verließ diesen Ort so schnell sie konnte und kletterte in ihr Versteck. Noch wusste sie nicht wie sie aus dieser Maschine Sprech lernen könnte, aber ihr würde schon noch was einfallen. Biotechnische Komponenten 'I'n ihrem Versteck besah das Bioalien die Herzsteine. Sie wusste das ein Toa so einen Herzstein besaß, der eine Reihe von technischen Geräten steuerte, die dem Toa am Leben hielten. Der Matoraner aus dem Labor hatte diese Verbindung aus Herzstein und Maschinen als BTKS bezeichnet. Dies bedeutete ausgesprochen Bio Technischens Komponeten System, diese Toa sind schon recht merktwürdig sprach Allexia zu sich selbst. Wie kann die eine Maschine eine Maschine und die andere ein Lebendes Wesen sein? Das Bioalien musste wieder zu den Demitoa zurück, sie musste herraus finden wieso ein Herzstein für einen Toa so wichtig war. So begann sie erneut die Demitoa zu beobachten. Vieleicht konnte sie aus dem so genannten Funkgerät für sich eine biotechische Komponete bauen und damit sprechen! Für Allexia war dies sehr wichtig. So schaffte sie es ein weiteres mal in das Labor zu gelangen ohne den Demis auf zufallen. Die Geschichte mit dem Funkgerät hatte sich herum gesprochen und der Verteidigungstrieb der Demis war etwas gemildert. 'A'us einer versteckten Ecke sah sie wie der Matoraner an einer Maschine herum hantierte. Aus ihren Beobachtungen schloss Allexia das es vieleicht möglich war, das ihr Nerven genauso wie Kabel ein Sprechgerät anerkennen könnten. Sie musste es herrausfinden und verschwand wieder aus dem Labor. In ihrem Versteck zerlegte sie das Funkgerät nach etwas was man Anleitung nannte. Diese Anleitung befand sich auf eine Art weiche und empfindlich Platte die, die Toa Papier nannten. Nach dem sie das so genannte Sprechgerät extrahiert hatte, öffnette sie vorsichtig die Chitinplatter über ihrem Nervenzentrum. Sanft und voller Sorgfallt fügte sie es in die offene Stelle. Sie spürte wie ihre Nerven diese neue biotechnische Komponente anerkannten. Sofort drückte sie die Chitinplatte wieder zusammen damit diese wieder zuheilte. Nun ruhte sie drei Tage lang bis die Wunde verheilt und das neue Gerät ihn ihr zu einem Teil ihres Körpers geworden war. 'N'un begann sie Sprechen zu üben. Um aber so etwas, was die Toa Sprache nannten zu erlenen musste sie die Toa beobachten um ihre Laute zu hören. Bei diesen Beobachtungen, die dem Sammeln von Sätzen dienten, stieß sie auf etwas komisches.Dabei viel ihr auf, das der große Anführer welcher sich als Rahgos bezeichnete mit dem größer Teil der Toa und einigen, besser gesagt sechs Gefäsen das Labor verließ. Diese Gefäse waren nur etwas Größer und Breiter als ein Toa selbst. In den Tagen danach suchte sie das Labor häufiger auf und stellte fest das dieser Rahgos auch nicht mehr zurück gekehrt war. Allexia begann sich sorgen zu machen. Sie musste noch einmal in das Labor hinein um sich zu vergewissern, was da nicht stimmen konnte. Ihr geviel es nicht, das hier etwas mysteriöses vorsich ging, wo von sie nichts wusste. Fatale Folge: 'D'er Matoraner sah zufrieden aud die Gefäße, eine dickflüssige cremigweiße Masse machte deren Inhalt nicht mehr sichtbar. Jedoch zeigten gelegentliche Siluetten das sich in ihnen etwas Lebendiges befand. Der Matoraner ging an einen Schreibtisch der vor dem Meß- und Kontrollsystem errichtet war. Links und rechts daneben waren die Behälter auf spezielen Halterungen aufgereit. Je sechs auf der rechten und sechs auf der linken Seite. Seine Finger tanzten über die Tatatur und eröffnetten eine Reihe von Statistiken. Der Matoraner selbst war hin und weg, aber der Hauptmann der Demitoa ganz und gar nicht. Ihm gefiel es überhaupt nicht, was der Matoraner geschaffen hatte. "'S'olltest du so weiter machen," sprach der Hauptmann besorgt, "werde ich mit meinen Leuten abziehen!" "Dann du das doch du feiger Toa!" antwortete der Matoraner beiläufig. Dies ließ sich der Hauptmann nich bieten und am nächsten Morgen waren er und sein Demitoa Verband angerückt. Dem Matoraner waren nur noch die verücktesten und abgeprütetsten Demitoa geblieben. Das war ihm aber egal, würde es ihm gelingen, wäre er bald der unbezwingbare Herrscher des Universums. Die Statistiken sprachen für sich, welcher von den zwölf würde der Superkrieger werden? 'D'och eines Morgens wurde er durch den Alarm in Sektion 11 geweckt. Sofort ließ er alles kontrolieren. Doch seine Leute fanden keine Unaufälligkeiten. Der Riss in einem der Luftschleuche schien ein schlichter fehler zu sein. Nach dem den Computer eingeschaltet hatte, stellte er fest das eines seiner Experimente ein Negativ aufzeigte. "Schaft Platz für ein neues!" befahl er seinem Assistenten. Dieser holte sich einige Helfer dazu und befolgte den Befehl. In den folgenden Tagen häuften sich die unbekannte Gefahrenmeldungen, welche sich aber immer in den Sektionen 11 bis 13 abspielten. Jedes mal ergab die Fehlersuche kein Ergebniss. 'D'och an einem Sonntag Morgen spielte das System völlig verrückt. Ab der Sektion 9 überhäuften sich die Gefahrenwarnungen. Der Matoraner sah nur eine Lösung. Er drückte eine Tastenkombiation in den Hauptcomputer. Dieser schloss alle Türen in der Sektion 8 so das sie niemand mehr öffnen konnte. Er aktivierte die Kamera sich der betroffen Sektionen un erschrak. Er ging in den Raum "Sektion 5" wo die 12 Behälter standen. Er schaltete den Computer ein und gab eine weitere Tastenkompination ein. In 6 der zwölf Behälter erfrohr der Innhalt in Millisekunden. Die anderen 6 Behälter wurden von einer zusätzlichen Metallschicht umhüllt. Der Matoraner gab in einer Tabbelle auf dem Bildschirm einen Code ein und die Decke über den sechs Behältern öffnette sich. '''Die Behälter verschwanden in diesen Röhren, welche sich sofort wieder schlossen. Dann begann der Coundown. Epilog: G'''anz früh am Morgen. Allexia stand vor dem Labor. Sie sah in den Flur hinein da die Tür speer angelweit aufstand. Sie hörte etwas im Himmel und sah eine große und grell leuchtende Kugel. Im nächsten Moment schossen sechs Objekte aus dem Labor in den Himmel bis in die Lichtkugel hinein. Sofort danach war die Lichtkugel wieder verschwunden. Das Bioalien gin in das Labor und fand dies so vor als wäre es gerade erst verlassen worden. Diese Demitoa waren schon ein merkwürdiges Völkchen, dachte Allexia als sie sich das Computer Steuerzentrum ansah. Da waren viele Knöpfe, Bildschirme und Tastaturen. Da Allexia mitlerweile gelehrnt hatte wie dieses und jenes funtionierte verstand sie die Anweisungen auf den Bildschirmen und Wandtafeln. Auf einer Tafel stand Kamera Life Schaltung. Sie folgte den Schritten die auf der Tafel beschrieben waren und sah sich die Bildschirme an. Nach und nach zeigten die Bildschirme das was die Sektionsüberwachungssystem sahen. Als sich die Bilder aus den Sektionen 9 - 13 aufzeigten erstarte Allexia. Sie drückte die Taste Ton einschalten. Ein grelles und animalisches Kreischen ertönte, ein Kreischen das dem ihren sehr änlich war. '''Fortsetzung folgt in: Underground Parties 3 " Order 823 - 223 - 423" A'''uf Moon Nui tobte ein heftiger Sturm. Blitze gingen hernieder und Winböhen strapazierten Häuser und Bäume. Bei all den Blitzen viel ein besonders greller Blitz gar nicht auf. Der Sturm dauerte ganze drei Tage. "Ich hasse es!" grummelte ein Matoraner der Städtischen Dienste, "Sturmschäden ich hasse sie!" Sein Kollege schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Schaut euch mal das hier an!" rief ein weiter Matoraner und zeigte auf sechs zerfetzte Metallbehälter. "Das gibt nen schönen Schrottpreis!" lachte der Matoraner der zuerst noch mieß gelaunt war. "Nein!" lachte seine Kollege, "die verückten Sammler bezahlen das vielfache!" Auf einmal hörten die drei Matoraner ein Rascheln im Dickicht um sie herrum. "Irgend etwas stimmt hier nicht!" flüsterte einer der Matoraner auf einmal ängstlich. Als die drei Matoraner zu laufen begannen nahm das Rascheln zu. '''Zeitungsartikel aus dem Moon Nui Morgenblatt: Drei Angestellte der Stadtwerke bei Auswertungen der Sturm Schäden im Nordwald spurlos verschwunden! ''' Fortsetzung folgt in: Danger from the darkness! Archiv: Der Geheime Rat (Im Schatten der Apokalypse ) "Im Schatten der Apokalypse" "Bionicle Wars" Kategorie:Epos